Wishlist Game
by Polarion95
Summary: Obsesi Chanyeol kepada Jongin dan permainannya untuk mendapatkan hati Jongin. Fic from author dimpleXING ChanKai With LuMin ChenBaek FanXing TaoHun SuDo
1. Chapter 1

"**Wishlist Game"**

**Pairings : ChanKai with **** LuMin **** ChenBaek **** FanXing **** TaoHun **** SuDo**

**Genre : Romance **** Humor **** Canon!**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Tolong perhatikan pairing. Polar tidak mau ada yang protes dengan pairingnya. Semua pairing disini adalah crack jadi kalau tidak suka mending tidak usah di baca. Ini adalah Fic ChanKai tetapi dengan beberapa pairing yang lain.**

**..**

**..**

Chanyeol mendrible bola di tangannya dengan serius. Tubuhnya bergerak kesana kemari dengan lincah solah tidak ada lagi esok hari. Dentuman yang tercipta antara lapangan dengan bola terdengar berkali-kali.

_SLAP'_

Chanyeol melompat dan menshoot bola ke dalam ring. Satu poin tercipta lagi. Seringaian di bibirnya tercipta dengan indah dan membuat seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya berdecak kesal.

"Beri satu kesempatan untukku, hyung bodoh!" Teriaknya. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. Kerling matanya tercipta saat melihat Jongin yang memasang tampang kesal.

"Asal kau mau menerima ajakan kencanku, Kai-ya."

Jongin melempari Chanyeol dengan botol minum kosong di sebelahnya. "Dalam mimpimu, _hyung_." Desis nya. Chanyeol tertawa. Jongin sudah bosan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang semacam itu. Berkali-kali hyung pepsodent itu mencoba untuk menggoda dirinya.

Sebenarnya, Jongin merasa risih dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Sudah cukup Chanyeol selalu berkoar-koar kepada semua orang bahwa Chanyeol menyukai dirinya. Kepada semua member, para fans, bahkan kepada para staf acara dan para coordi nuna. Benar-benar tidak waras.

Jongin berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dan membiarkan Chanyeol meneriaki dirinya. "Kai, aku akan memberikanmu satu poin jika kau mau kencan denganku malam ini!"

"Lupakan saja, _hyung_!" Dan Jongin terus melangkahkan kaki nya untuk kembali ke dorm mereka.

..

..

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin itu bodoh. Atau dirinya lah yang bodoh. Memaksa menunjukkan perasaannya untuk Jongin yang tentu saja menganggap hal itu hanya lelucon belaka. Karena Chanyeol memang tidak serius saat mengatakannya.

Tapi toh Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti untuk menggoda Jongin karena ia suka melakukannya.

"Oi,"

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kecut saat mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya dari jauh. "Siapa yang kau panggil 'Oi'?"

"Tentu saja kau, Park Chanyeol. Ck,"

"Namaku Chanyeol, bukan 'Oi' dude."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol saat Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil bola basket dari Chanyeol dan memainkannya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Memastikan kau tidak di tolak lagi."

"Siapa? Aku? Di tolak? Wow, kau bercanda?" Chanyeol berseru. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menanggapi sindiran Kris. Chanyeol meneguk air dari botol di sebelahnya dan menendang itu setelah habis. Kemudian ia menoleh kepada Kris lagi.

"Taruhan? Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu." Kris berucap masih dengan bola yang berputar-putar di tangannya. Chanyeol tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Apa mau mu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat tawa dibibirnya lenyap.

Kali ini Kris menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia menghentikan gerakannya dan menaruh bola itu di sampingnya. "Membantu mu mendapatkan Kai."

Mata Chanyeol membulat lucu saat itu juga. _Membantunya mendapatkan Kai? Yang benar saja!_

"Oh yatuhan, ku kira kau habis terbentur sesuatu tadi! Kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu, kan? Maksudku—Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa aku juga harus membantumu mendapatkan Yixing _ge_? Pfftt—"

Bagus. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Kris menatapnya nyalang saat ini. Chanyeol menyadari itu dan mengehentikannya sebelum ia mendapat bogem mentah dari Kris.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan ini tanpa mendapat keuntungan. Apa rencanamu?" Chanyeol akhirnya menggubris Kris dengan serius. Dan Kris memberitahukan rencana nya kepada Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar hingga meluncur kata '_Briliant'_ dari mulut Chanyeol dan kemudian pada akhirnya sore itu di tutup dengan Kris yang mengajak Chanyeol untuk duel satu lawan satu sampai larut malam.

..

..

Seminggu kemudian saat Joonmyeon kembali dari kantor SM, ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa dorm. Jongin berjalan mendekati _hyung_nya itu dan memberinya segelas minum kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya, "Kau terlihat lelah sekali, _hyung_?"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum dan menghabiskan minumannya. Kemudian datang Sehun dan dua orang member yang mengikutinya dari belakang seperti anak ayam, Minseok dan Luhan yang juga ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa.

"Ada pemberitahuan apa dari CEO Sajang-_nim_?" Luhan bertanya. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Minseok dan meremasnya. Mata elang Sehun memperhatikannya dan sebuah bantal meluncur di tengah-tengah mereka. "Wow, wow, kenapa kau ini?" Luhan memprotes dan melempar balik bantal itu.

"Berhenti beradegan mesum, _ge_. Aku masih kecil." Ucap Sehun sarkastik. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Seseorang yang masih kecil tapi sangat suka menonton film dewasa di kamar bersama Jongin dan Taemin, ya?" Sindirnya.

Sehun menatapnya datar. "Aku hanya sedang belajar biologi."

Dan tawa tersembur dari Minseok yang terlihat begitu senang mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Diam, baby." Desis Luhan.

"Baiklah, panggil semua member." Potong Joonmyeon setelahnya.

Satu persatu member datang dan berkumpul menjadi satu di ruang tengah. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan merebut tempat siapapun yang berada di samping Jongin dan menggesernya agar dapat duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Jongin hanya akan memijit pelipisnya melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Kris membuka suaranya.

Seluruh perhatian para member kini tertuju kepada Joonmyeon. Tidak peduli pada Luhan yang terus-terusan menggoda Minseok ataupun Chanyeol yang berusaha mendekati Jongin.

"Desember. Seperti yang kalian tahu, natal sebentar lagi akan datang. Dan selama natal berlangsung, CEO memberikan kita—"

"—Libur panjang?!" Chanyeol memekik keras tepat di samping Jongin. "HYUUUUNG!" Protes Jongin yang merasa telinganya sakit. Chanyeol meminta maaf dan kemudian meniupnya pelan membuat para member menjulurkan lidahnya seolah ingin muntah.

"Tepat. Dua minggu adalah waktu kita. Cukup lama untuk beristirahat, benar?" Joonmyeon melanjutkan. Wajah para member sudah berkeling senang.

"Wow, aku bisa berhibernasi dengan tenang selama itu." Zitao berseru bangkit dengan semangat dan menepukkan tangannya.

"Tidak, Tao. Karena kita akan melakukan hal yang berbeda kali ini." Joonmyeon menyela dan membuat Zitao melemparkan dirinya kembali ke sofa.

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa?" Yixing bertanya. Sementara Luhan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali karena sibuk dengan leher Minseok.

"Desember identik dengan keajaiban. Ada seorang member yang tidak disebutkan namanya meminta sesuatu kepadaku dan aku sebagai seorang leader yang baik harus mengabulkan permintaannya. Karena ini Desember, ingat?"

Hening.

Para member terlihat bingung dengan kalimat Joonmyeon. "Member yang tidak di sebutkan namanya? Siapa?" Jongin menyela.

"Itu rahasia,"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada kami!" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara akhirnya mengeluarkan protesnya dengan berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Joonmyeon.

"Duduk, Baek." Balas Joonmyeon. Baekhyun pun duduk kembali dan hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Katakan saja apa yang akan kita lakukan, _hyung_." Kyungsoo mendesak. Dan Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, begini. Kita akan bermain game."

"Hanya game?" Zitao menyela.

"Wishlist game. Permainan dimana kita bisa meminta apapun kepada satu orang tanpa penolakan."

Mata para member membulat mendengarnya. "Wow, ini menarik. Kalau begitu aku pasti setuju!" Baekhyun berseru semangat.

"—Tapi hanya 6 orang yang bisa menjadi wishers dan 6 lain nya adalah granters." Jelas Joonmyeon yang membuat para member berseru tidak percaya.

"Setiap wisher berhak mengajukan sepuluh permohonan dan setiap granter wajib mengabulkannya. Jika ada satu saja list permohonan yang tidak bisa di kabulkan maka sang granter akan mendapat hukuman. Yaitu memasak selama satu bulan tanpa bantuan siapapun."

"Ha! Itu tidak adil!" Sehun memprotes.

"Itu sangat tidak masuk akal!" Luhan juga memprotes.

"Kurasa aku akan pulang ke China." Zitao bergumam—Yang bahkan seluruh member bisa mendengarnya.

"Game macam apa itu!" Baekhyun berdiri lagi dan menunjuk wajah Joonmyeon.

"Dasar plin-plan." Kris menengahi. Mencibir Baekhyun sesungguhnya.

Joonmyeon merilekskan tubuhnya karena telinganya terasa ngilu mendengar teriakan-teriakan para member nya yang sangat berisik.

"Oke, jadi tentukan pilihan kalian. Jika kalian tidak mau menjadi granters maka berusahalah untuk menang. Caranya dengan melakukan shooting ball ke dalam ring sebanyak-banyaknya dalam satu menit. Member yang mendapatkan enam poin teratas otomatis akan menjadi wishers. So, let's do it."

..

..

Jongin merasa semua ini di sengaja. Benar, permainan bodoh ini adalah settingan belaka. Karena bagaimana mungkin penentuan untuk menjadi wisher harus dengan cara memasukkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam ring? Sudah tahu Jongin tidak pandai dalam hal ini. tapi apa daya dirinya memprotes pun tidak akan di dengar.

Disinilah dirinya. Berdiri sedikit membungkuk untuk mendrible bola dan bersiap untuk menshoot nya.

_SLAP'_

_SLAP'_

_SLAP'_

Nol.

Tiga kali shooting Jongin tidak menghasilkan sama sekali. Waktu nya sudah berjalan selama beberapa detik dan tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Semua member memperhatikannya dari samping lapangan. Baekhyun berdiri membawa semacam kertas yang di gulung dan menggunakannya sebagai pomp-pomp untuk meneriaki semua member yang akan bergiliran menshoot bola. Kali ini giliran Jongin dan dia berjanji akan membungkam mulut hyung nya itu dengan lakban setelah ia menyelesaikan semua ini.

Tangannya memantulkan bola beberapa kali dan ia bersiap untuk melakukan shoot lagi. tatapannya benar-benar fokus, Jongin melompat dan—

"... Kai-ya, Semangat!"

_DAK'_

Jongin tertawa miris saat melihat tembakan terakhirnya meleset mengenai tiang dan bola itu terlempar entah kemana.

Tubuh nya berbalik dan matanya menatap nyalang Chanyeol yang saat ini melihatnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Baiklah, Jongin. Terima kekalahanmu.

Para member berkumpul lagi di ruang tengah untuk melanjutkan penentuan game. Sementara Jongin hanya merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karena tidak berminat sama sekali. Jongin menjadi seorang granter. Untuk apa ia mendengarkan?

"Oke, penentuan wishers dan granters sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya para wishers untuk memilih granters nya. Kris, Luhan, Zitao, Chen, diriku sendiri, dan Chanyeol, di mulai dari Kris."Joonmyeon mengkomando dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. Oh yatuhan, ucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol dan Kris karena membuat rencana ini.

Kris tersenyum dan memperhatikan para membernya satu persatu. Dia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Luhan yang memperingati dirinya untuk tidak memilih Minseok. _Tenang saja, Lu_. Batinnya.

Para member yang menjadi granters sangat was-was dengan tatapan Kris. Dan akhirnya mata tajam itu berhenti tepat pada satu orang. "_Im sorry_, Yixing." Ucapnya menyeringai. Meskipun Yixing tidak menyadari itu.

Yixing hanya menghela napasnya pelan dan terdiam setelahnya. Welcome to the hell, Yixing.

Giliran Luhan yang menentukan pilihannya dan ia hanya berucap pelan, "Tentu saja, my baby Minseok." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pinggang ramping Minseok. "Baiklah, jangan macam-macam denganku, Lu-_ge_." Minseok mengancam dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa pelan Luhan.

"Zitao, pilihanmu?" Joonmyeon bertanya karena Zitao belum menentukan pilihannya. Dan Zitao, tanpa suara memilih Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya yang terangkat.

"Apa, aku?! Kau bercanda." Sehun mencibir. Sedangkan Zitao tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin rencananya untuk pulang ke China tidak akan tertunda. Ia akan membawa Sehun bersamanya. Remember? Zitao bisa meminta apapun kepada Sehun.

"Oke, Chen?" Joonmyeon bertanya lagi.

"Chen, _have me_ Chen~~!" Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba berteriak memeluk Chen dan membuat Chen tertawa. "Kau bahkan menawarkan dirimu sendiri?" Chen menggodanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Dan itu membuat Chen tidak tahan untuk tidak membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Semua member tertawa.

Giliran Joonmyeon untuk memilih. Matanya bergerak ke seluruh member dan berhenti pada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis dan membuka suaranya, "Kyungsoo, mau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Im yours now, hyung." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan pasrah. Dan saat ini adalah saat kemenangan bagi Joonmyeon.

Tidak. Jongin tidak mau mendengar apapun. meskipun sedari tadi ia memejamkan matanya, tapi Jongin masih terjaga. Ia benar-benar ingin menulikan telinganya sebelum—

"Kai-ya, bukan aku yang memilihmu. Tapi para member yang membuat kau menjadi granters ku. Aku tahu kita berjodoh, Kai."

—_Oh tuhan, jangan lagi_. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

..

..

Jongin menggelungkan tubuhnya pada selimut tebal saat merasa seseorang dengan paksa menyingkap tirai jendela kamarnya. Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur seorang Kim Jongin?

Dan tidur Jongin benar-benar terganggu saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang bergerak disampingnya. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _hyung_?!" Jongin berteriak kencang ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol dengan polosnya berbaring di sebelah Jongin. "Chanyeol _hyung_, bangun!" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol keras karena Chanyeol tidak mau membuka matanya.

Lihatlah bagaimana hyung bodohnya itu dengan leluasa merangkul pinggang milik Jongin dan mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang paling nyaman. "HYUUUUUUUNG!"

"Ya, aish! Berhenti berteriak, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung. Jongin mencibir dan menendang tubuh Chanyeol menjauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Cepat keluar, _hyung_. Kau mengganggu tidurku." Jongin memerintah. Sementara Chanyeol bertahan pada posisinya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jongin yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Uh, manis sekali.

"Tidak. Kau harus bangun sekarang. Kau harus memenuhi permintaanku selama dua minggu ini. Jangan lupakan itu, Kai-ya." Chanyeol berucap dan membuat Jongin memejamkan matanya karena kalimat Chanyeol sudah seperti mantra untuk membunuhnya. Bunuh saja dirinya sekarang.

Jongin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal sebelum berteriak, "Baiklah, baiklaaah... Aku akan bangun. Tunggu aku dibawah 30 menit lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Jongin yang sangat menggemaskan. Tolong bantu Chanyeol untuk menahan hasratnya agar tidak mencium bibir Jongin saat itu juga.

"Oke, bersiaplah untuk permohonan pertamaku, Kai-ya. Ini akan menyenangkan." Dan setelah itu tubuh Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ya tuhan..." Desah Jongin di balik selimutnya.

**TBC**

A/N : Halo,Polar bawa FF aneh lagi. Lagi suka nulis yg setting nya canon nih. Terus lagi kecanduan sama ChanKai juga semenjak Showtime episode 3 khukhu. Mereka manis sekali. Dan polar disini akan ikut berjuang bersama para author yang sedang berusaha meramaikan ChanKai di screenplays. wohoo... Tapi Polar akan tetep nulis HunKai kok, tenang aja. Dan mungkin beberapa pair lain. Oke, terakhir silahkan tinggalkan review. Remember, reviews is the best appreciation for authors.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Wishlist Game"**

**Pairings : ChanKai with │ LuMin │ ChenBaek │ FanXing │ TaoHun │ SuDo**

**Genre : Romance │ Humor │ Canon!**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Tolong perhatikan pairing. Polar tidak mau ada yang protes dengan pairingnya. Semua pairing disini adalah crack jadi kalau tidak suka mending tidak usah di baca. Ini adalah Fic ChanKai tetapi dengan beberapa pairing yang lain.**

..

..

"Annyeong, Kai-ya~~!" Chanyeol berseru semangat saat melihat Jongin turun dan berjalan mendekati dirinya yang kini tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Jongin tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan kemudian tanpa basa-basi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat berbalik menghadap tubuh Jongin dan berniat untuk merangkulkan tangannya di pundak milik Jongin namun dengan cepat di tepis oleh pemuda berkulit eksotis itu.

"Jangan mulai, _hyung_." Jongin mengancam, yang terdengar seperti rengekan di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya dan bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jongin berseru. "Lihat dirimu, Kai-ya.. Kau sangat menggoda." Chanyeol berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Jongin mengambil bantal di sampingnya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Chanyeol dengan keras. "Dasar mesum!"

"Hei, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika kau tidak memakai pakaianmu yang sekarang." Chanyeol memprotes dan membuang bantal yang sudah berani menciumnya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak kemudian pandangannya turun untuk melihat dirinya sendiri. Ugh, sebuah V-Neck putih yang memperlihatkan dada nya dipadu dengan celana jeans ketat. Wajah Jongin memanas dan ia berusaha untuk menutupi nya dengan menunduk dalam-dalam. Bukan gaya Jongin sama sekali. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa membuat nya blushing di pagi hari? Benar-benar hari yang sial.

"Cepat sebutkan permohonanmu," Jongin bersuara, mencoba menetralkan perasaannya. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja. Selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Jongin berkerut bingung saat melihat Chanyeol mulai menuliskan sesuatu dengan serius disana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol menghentakkan bolpoin itu di meja dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi selembar kertas yang sudah bertuliskan sesuatu. "Nah, ini dia. Permohonan pertamaku. Silahkan dibaca.." Chanyeol berseru riang dan memberikan kertas itu kepada Jongin.

Sementara Jongin mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah Jongin. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol harus menulikan telinganya saat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba berteriak kencang di depannya. "IGE MWOYA?! Jangan bercanda, _hyung_!" Protes Jongin kesal. Ia melemparkan kertas itu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan aneh.

Dengan santai Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Disini tertulis 'List permohonan Park Handsome Chanyeol nomer 1 : Kim Jongin harus membuka tirai jendela kamar Chanyeol setiap pagi, membangunkan Chanyeol setiap pagi, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan manis di telinga Chanyeol.' Apa yang salah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bingung, sementara Jongin menghela napasnya pasrah. _Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar malapetaka_. Batin Jongin.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana kau bisa memintaku untuk melakukan itu? I-itu, itu... argh! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya!"

"Euh, baiklah. Aku tinggal melapor kepada Suho _hyung_ kalau kau tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanku bahkan di list nomer 1." Chanyeol berucap santai. Dirinya bangkit berdiri dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Jongin, namun tangan Jongin menahannya dan membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Kumohon jangan. Aku tidak mau memasak selama satu bulan, _hyung_.."Jongin merengek kepada Chanyeol, Dan demi apapun Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan gejolak di hatinya saat melihat Jongin yang bersikap seperti itu. Sungguh manis~

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali di sofa dan menghadap Jongin. "Baiklah, Kai. Kalalu begitu kabulkan permintaanku." Chanyeol berkata.

Jongin melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Selama beberapa detik Jongin tidak bersuara dan Chanyeol berusaha untuk menunggunya hingga anggukan di kepala Jongin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus.. itu bisa kau lakukan mulai besok pagi. Sekarang kita ke permohonan yang kedua." Chanyeol berucap sembari mengambil kertas yang baru. Sedangkan Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Apa?"

Chanyeol yang sudah akan kembali menulis menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Kenapa? List yang pertama itu bisa kau lakukan setiap hari. Hey, aku punya sepuluh permohonan dan itu sangat banyak. Aku tidak sabar melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu." Chanyeol berkata sumringah. Jongin memejamkan matanya lagi dan bernapas dengan berat. Mungkin ini memang awal dari segala keterpurukannya.

Jongin memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang menulis sesuatu sementara dirinya tidak menyadari dua orang membernya berjalan melewati Jongin dengan membawa handuk yang tersampir di lehernya masing-masing.

"Wow, pagi hari melihat seorang idola menemani fans nomor satunya. Romantis sekali." Salah satu dari dua orang itu berhenti dan memperhatikan Jongin dari belakang. Jongin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di belakangnya bersama Tao yang tersenyum lebar. Apa-apaan itu.

"Hey, kenapa kalian membawa handuk? Memangnya mau kemana?" Jongin balik bertanya, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Sehun. Sementara Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan kertasnya dan ikut memperhatikan duo maknae yang telah menjadi partner wishlist itu.

"Mandi. Aku dan Tao mau kencan." Sehun menjawab datar, dan tentu saja itu membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kencan?! Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?!"

"Tidak harus berpacaran untuk bisa kencan, tahu. Ini adalah salah satu permohonan Tao dan aku harus mengabulkannya. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun membalas.

"Lalu, kalian akan mandi berdua?" Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun dan malah balik bertanya.

"Hey, Kai. Shower together, Save the waters. Kau tidak tahu berapa mahal biaya mandi kita berdua belas untuk sebulan?" Tao menyahuti. Tentu saja dengan senyuman dibibirnya yang sedari tidak menghilang.

"Astaga, Ya sudah pergi sana. Aku tidak tahu jika kalian berdua sama-sama mesum." Jongin mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Sehun dan Tao. Tao tertawa dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Gunakan kesempatanmu sebaik-baiknya, Chanyeol _hyung_!" Tao berseru sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi bersama Sehun.

Jongin terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di saksikannya. Kedua bola matanya melirik Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang tersenyum melihat dirinya.

"Apa?!" Jongin berseru kesal.

"Ini, silahkan di baca, Kai-ya.." Ucap Chanyeol memberikan lipatan kertas yang sudah ditulisnya. Jongin mengambil itu dan mulai membacanya perlahan. Tatapan matanya menajam saat ia menyelesaikannya. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di meja dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi ini, _hyung_..?" Jongin bertanya pasrah. Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Ayo, Kai. Waktu kita tidak banyak. Nanti malam kita harus berkumpul bersama yang lainnya." Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tubuh Jongin.

"Bisakah kau membuat permohonan yang normal saja?" Jongin bertanya sembari mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang sedang di tarik-tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Itu adalah permohonan yang sangat normal. Kau tidak tahu apa yang di minta oleh Luhan dan Chen, kan?"

"Memang nya mereka meminta apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti malam saat kita berkumpul." Chanyeol membalas. Dirinya menggenggam tangan Jongin dan membawanya menuju tempat parkir. Sementara Jongin hanya menurut saat tubuhnya di tarik oleh hyung yang sangat hiperaktif itu.

Chanyeol dan Jongin tiba di depan sebuah mobil sport, _RX8_ milik salah satu membernya. Jongin berkerut bingung menatap Chanyeol. "Ini namanya penculikan. Kau yakin akan membawanya? Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir. Nanti Suho _hyung_ marah kalau kau merusakkan mobilnya. " Jongin mencibir.

"Tenang saja. Suho _hyung_ menyerahkan kunci mobil nya kepadaku." Chanyeol menjawab dan mengeluarkan kunci mobil milik Joonmyeon kemudian membuka pintu nya dan menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk.

Mereka akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan dorm dan menuju ke sebuah tempat. Selama perjalanan, Jongin berusaha untuk tidur karena tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan Chanyeol yang sepanjang tembok raksasa China.

Tapi justru Jongin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali karena suara berisik yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol, "_Yeah tto dareun neugdae deuri bol saera neomuna wanbyeoghan nae yeojara_..." Chanyeol rapping.

"_Hyung_, diamlah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Kau sangat berisik." Jongin memprotes. Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh sembari tersenyum kepada Jongin.

"Jangan tidur, Kai-ya. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Jongin meladeni Chanyeol.

"Apa kau senang menjadi granters ku?" Chanyeol bertanya, membuat Jongin berdecak pelan. "_Hyung,_ memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi granters? Aku juga ingin menjadi wishers!" Jongin membalas, sementara Chanyeol tetap fokus pada jalanan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan untuk menjadi wishers." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Kau bercanda." Sergah Jongin. Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sementara kedua tangannya dengan lihai memainkan setir.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, kau tahu. Aku juga ingin mendengar permohonanmu. Apapun itu akan ku kabulkan. Kecuali kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti menggodamu, hahaha... tentu saja, Kai-ya, Kau boleh mengambil 1 wishlist ku." Ucap Chanyeol, sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memikirkan permohonanmu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Jongin tersadar. Ia mendongak kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan menggeleng pelan.

"Hm, baiklah. 1 wishlist itu masih menjadi milikmu." Chanyeol melanjutkan. Sementara Jongin tidak membalas apapun. terlalu tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku _hyung_nya.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil nya dan mengajak Jongin keluar.

"Viva Polo sauna.. kenapa kau ingin ke sauna?"Jongin bertanya saat melihat tulisan yang terpampang besar di depannya. Ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan menunggu pemuda jangkung itu mendahuluinya.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang.. ayo!" Balas Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Jongin dan membawa nya masuk kedalam sauna. Sedangkan Jongin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Bersenang-senang di dalam sauna? Yang benar saja!" Gumam Jongin de sela langkah kaki nya.

..

..

Chanyeol—Yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek dan kaos, lengkap dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di kedua telinganya, duduk bersila dengan manis untuk menunggu Jongin selesai.

Tak lama, senyum di bibirnya mengembang saat melihat Jongin yang berpakaian sama berjalan kearahnya. "_So_ _Sexy_.." Chanyeol mendesis pelan.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol kemudian berdiam diri dan memejamkan matanya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hei, Kai-ya.." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Jongin.

"Apa?" Balas Jongin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau seharusnya duduk di depanku." Ucap Chanyeol. Jongin berkerut dan membuka matanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika kita duduk berhadapan disaat seperti ini, maka energi panas yang kita dapatkan akan menjadi dua kali lipat." Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah serius. Tatapannya fokus kepada Jongin yang kini sedang melihatnya.

"Benarkah? Jangan membohongiku, _Hyung_." Jongin memicingkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu akan kutanyakan kepada Suho _hyung_." Chanyeol berucap sembari menunduk merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel namun dengan cepat tangan Jongin menahannya. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak usah. Baiklah, Aku akan... Duduk disini seperti yang kau mau." Ucap Jongin menggeser tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi saat melihat itu.

"Bagus, Kai-ya.. sekarang pejamkan matamu seperti tadi." Chanyeol memberi intruksi. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jongin memejamkan matanya dan terdiam menikmati hawa panas yang perlahan merasuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Nafasnya begitu teratur hingga perlahan beberapa peluh mulai berjatuhan. Tanpa disadari Jongin, Sedari tadi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan Jongin yang terlihat begitu tenang.

"Inilah yang kumaksud dengan bersenang-senang, Jongin." Gumam Chanyeol begitu pelan tanpa membuat Jongin merasa terusik. Dan kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya—memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang begitu tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh keduanya sudah basah dengan keringat. Tanpa di duga oleh Jongin, tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur menuju pelipis Jongin dan bergerak perlahan untuk menyeka keringat yang berkumpul disana. Jongin membuka matanya dan terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih berusaha untuk menghapus seluruh keringatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin saat Chanyeol selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Menyeka keringatmu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Jongin mencibir. "Aku bisa menghapus keringatku sendiri."

"Aku membantumu." Sahut Chanyeol. Jongin menghela napas dan kemudian bangit berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang.."Ajak Jongin, membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jongin di belakangnya. _Kai-ya dan aku terlihat sangat cocok jika seperti ini. perfect_. Batin Chanyeol terkikik.

"Ya! Kyungsoo _hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan bersama orang ini?" Jongin berseru tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jongin dan tawanya meladak saat mendapati dua membernya sedang duduk berhadapan dan saling memijat. Serius sekali.

"Yah, kalian ini romantis sekali. Moment seperti ini harus di abadikan dan di posting di weibo milik Tao. Hahaha...!" Chanyeol berucap girang dan tangannya bergerak menyalakan ponselnya.

"Matikan ponselmu atau kau pulang dengan berjalan kaki, Park Chanyeol!" Suara Joonmyeon menggelegar di telinga Chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku karena tidak mau membuat Joonmyeon menyita primadonanya dan membiarkan Jongin pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ugh, tidak akan.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo melepaskan handuk di kepalanya dan melemparkannya di lantai kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Sudah kubilang permohonanmu ini sangat konyol, _hyung_. Aku mau pulang!" Protesnya.

Joonmyeon ikut berdiri dan menatap dua membernya dengan tajam. "Lihat ulah kalian! Cepat pulang dan berkumpul di ruang tengah Park-Jongin!" Joonmyeon berteriak membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Ugh, galak sekali. " Chanyeol bergumam. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin dan membawa Jongin berjalan keluar kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua membernya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo kita lanjutkan.." Joonmyeon berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak mau, aku mau pulang." Balas Kyungsoo.

"Ya tuhan..." Joonmyeon mendesah pelan. Tidak mungkin ia menghukum Kyungsoo-_nya_ untuk memasak satu bulan penuh meskipun Kyungsoo tidak mengabulkan permohonannya. Ia tidak akan tega. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Ingat itu.

Sementara Joonmyeon harus menyerah untuk memohon kepada Kyungsoo, Kini Chanyeol dan Jongin tengah dalam perjalanan kembali menuju dorm. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil dan mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu di dalam sauna. Memalukan sekali. Dasar Suho _hyung_ tidak waras." Gerutu Jongin. "Hey, aku bisa melaporkan itu kepada Suho _hyung_!" Goda Chanyeol. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Jongin yang terlihat kesal.

"Laporkan saja, aku tidak peduli. Kepala ku benar-benar pusing. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah para member."Jongin mengeluh. Merasa malu dengan tingkah para membernya yang kurang wajar.

"Kau akan melihat yang lebih dari ini saat di dorm nanti, Kai-ya." Sahut Chanyeol fokus dengan kemudinya. Jongin menoleh dan mengerut melihat Chanyeol. "Apa? Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa hyung tahu semuanya? Jangan-jangan kalian sudah merencanakan semua ini, ya?!" Serang Jongin yang merasa curiga. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha... aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan mereka tadi pagi." Balas Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, "Terserah saja lah, aku tidak akan berpikir apapun tentang nanti malam. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai, _hyung_."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, selamat tidur... Baby." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Mwo?! Apa katamu?!"

**..TBC**

A/N: Yawn, Polar balik. Khukhku~ Banyak yang seneng sama pairingnya ternyata. Polar tidak menyangka. Banyak yang bilang pair favorit nya ada disini semua. Lol, Polar ikut seneng pas baca reviews kalian. Oke tanpa basa basi lagi, seperti biasa, kewajiban author membahagiakan readers dan kewajiban readers memberi semangat untuk author. So, reviews kalian sangat dibutuhkan, Siders tolong luangkan waktu sebentar.

Ini balasan untuk para readers kesayangan—

**Taemin-nia : sudah polar lanjut ya^^**

**Faomori : wah serius? polar dapet ide ini pas nyetel lagu nya eonnie girlband yang tidak di sebutkan namanya(?) dan terciptalah ff absurd ini lol hehe**

**RusadanBakpao : 20 jempol siapa aja tuh mamah luhan? jangan pake jempol chanyeol ya, soalnya jempol chanyeol Cuma milik jongin(?) hahahahaha Polar juga suka banget sama LuMin. Mereka lucu banget, demi apapun. tapi di chap ini mereka belum muncul xp**

**Sayakanoicinoe : sudah^^**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : This is Chanyeol's double wish^^**

**Askafufa : game ini memang hanya akal-akalan para seme(?) tapi apakah seme lain selain chanyeol,kris dan suho mengetahui rencana ini? mari kita saksikan chap selanjutnya, jeng~jeng~**

**Putrifibiranti96 : chanyeol nggak sepervert itu tahu(?) hahahaha**

**Adilia-taruni-7 : karna Jongin emang menggoda haha**

**Happybacon : sabar fluff nya ya, lagi di usahakan.. tapi chap ini gimana? Lol xp**

**Saya-orchestra : sudah^^**

**Lyla Huang : TaoHun disini nyempil dikit ya, lagi diusahakan^^**

**Maia-verr : iyanih,huhu, oke^^**

**AquariisBlue : Wah beneran? Sudah^^**

**Jongin48 : Ini dia yang di minta Chnyeol(?) /tunjuk ff/**

**Cha yoori : Chenbaek itu lucu nya ngegemesin apalagi kaloliat tingkah Baekhyun yang di episode 4, banyak scene disini yang Polar ambil dari Swotime loh hahaha pengennya bikin Chanyeol sama Kris jadi partner in crime(?)**

**Guest : beneran? Uwah, Polar terharu banget ****(( terimakasih ya... kalo gitu kamu review nya sampe tamat juga ya cantik hahahaha xp**

**Momo : sudah ya^^ semoga penasarannya ilang**

**SlytherSoul d'Malfoy : nanti kalau kita udah jadi nenek-nenek kali ya(?) wakakakaka mari bermimpi bersama-sama**

**Luxiu90 : mungkin kita jodoh(?) tapi Polar masih pacaran sama Chanyeol, jadi tunggu Polar ya Xiu wkwkwkwk sudah^^**

**Esthisipil : kreatif? Lucu? Wew, Polar terharu makasih ya cantiikkk**

**Feyy: pair yang disini juga pair favorit Polar semua wkwk penasaran kamu akan tetep berlanjut sampe chap terakhir rasanya(?)**

**Ika-zordick : jangan kasian chanyeollllllllll, /lemparin balik/**

**Chankai 4ever : wew uname kamu udah addict banget 3 selalu semangat kalau soal chankai mah, haha terimakasih**

**dumbsekai : sudah^^**

**Grenny-San03 : halo Grenny ^^ Polar bakal jawab satu persatu ya. **

**1. Apa polar suka TaoHun? ya kalo dibilang suka emang suka tapi kalo nge shipperin mereka, Polar bakal bilang engga tuh, kk**

**2. ChenBaek / BaekChen,? well, ini official(?) ChenBaek. tidak terlihatkan ke seme an Chen disini? lol,. Polar berusaha bikin karakter Baek sama ky di sifat aslinya. tidak sadarkah kalo byk scene disini yg Polar ambil dari Showtime? termasuk scene ChenBaek.**

**3. KaiHun / HunKai / ChanKai ? well, well, well, kk ChanKai shipper udah mulai bermunculan semenjak Showtime loh, dan jangan salah, shipper ChanKai mulai banyak dan mereka byk yg addict. untuk couple sehun sm Kai knp sekarang Polar lbh suka HunKai ya? Kai lebih cocok jd uke.**

**udah itu aja ya yg Polar jawab wkwkwk, ditunggu review nya dan btw Polar inget sama kamu kok^^**

—Ok, See you guys again next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Wishlist Game"**

**Pairings : ChanKai with │ LuMin │ ChenBaek │ FanXing │ TaoHun │ SuDo**

**Genre : Romance │ Humor │ Canon!**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Tolong perhatikan pairing. Polar tidak mau ada yang protes dengan pairingnya. Semua pairing disini adalah crack jadi kalau tidak suka mending tidak usah di baca. Ini adalah Fic ChanKai tetapi dengan beberapa pairing yang lain.**

**..**

_Jongin menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya, "Terserah saja lah, aku tidak akan berpikir apapun tentang nanti malam. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai, hyung." _

_Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongin. "Baiklah, selamat tidur... Baby." Ucap Chanyeol pelan._

"_Mwo?! Apa katamu?!"_

..

..

Malam harinya diruang tengah dorm, Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada bantalan untuk menunggu para member berkumpul. Ia memainkan ponsel nya dan tersenyum saat menerima balasan dari Jongin yang berkata bahwa ia akan turun sebentar lagi. Bahkan Chanyeol mengirimi Jongin pesan meskipun mereka berada dalam satu atap. Sementara Jongin masih bersiap-siap untuk turun dan berdecak begitu ponsel nya berbunyi. _Hyung yang aneh_. Batinnya.

"Singkirkan benda itu, Sehun." Suara berat Zitao membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

Ia melihat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan menuruti perkataan Zitao dengan gerutuan di bibirnya. "Kau cerewet sekali, sih." Protesnya. Sementara tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan tomat ke pinggiran piring.

"Cepat buka mulutmu, _Ge_." Sehun mengarahkan tanganya ke mulut Zitao dan menyuapi pemuda panda itu. Zitao melapnya dengan senyuman simpul di bibir.

"Ck, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan." Chanyeol menginterupsi kegiatan kedua adiknya itu. Zitao menghentikan kunyahannya dan menoleh kepada Chanyeol. "Kau tidak lihat kami sedang makan, _hyung_?" Tanyanya datar.

"Tahu, lah. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat? Yang aku tanya, untuk apa Sehun harus menyuapimu? Memangnya kau sakit?" Chanyeol membalas.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Bayi besar ini menyuruhku untuk menyuapinya. Padahal kedua tangannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dia pikir aku ini baby sitter." Sehun menyahuti dengan kesal.

"Pfffft—HAHAHA!"

Tawa Chanyeol tersembur saat mendengar keluhan Sehun. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan sebuah timpukan di kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukanl?! Tidak sopan sekali kau!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu_, Hyung_."

"Ya—!"

"—Hei, kalian berdua minggir! Ini tempatku." Jongin dengan tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya. Matanya berbinar kala melihat Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Berhenti mengganggu ku, Kaiii!" Sehun berteriak kesal saat Jongin berusaha menarik tubuhnya. Sementara Zitao hanya melihat dua maknae itu dengan malas.

"Cepat berdiri, Kurus!"

"Mwo?! Apa kau bilang? Dasar manusia hitam!"

"ALBINOO!"

"TUKANG TIDUR!"

"TUKANG KEN—"

"Kai-ya?"

"APAA?!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya beberapa detik saat panggilannya dibalas dengan teriakan keras dari Jongin. Ia tertawa kecil setelah nya dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin. Sementara Jongin masih bertahan pada posisinya yaitu menarik kedua lengan Sehun. Lihat Tao yang sudah asyik dengan ponselnya, tidak menghiraukan keributan yang di ciptakan kedua maknae grup mereka.

"Untukmu." Chanyeol memberikan selembar kertas kepada Jongin, Sehingga Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sehun secara tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuh Sehun terpental ke sofa.

"—W-WHOAA!" Namun dengan sigap Zitao menahan tubuh Sehun.

_GRAP!_

"Hati-hati, Hun..." Pemuda berkulit putih itu bernafas lega saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak terpental. Meskipun sebenarnya sofa tidak akan menyakiti tubuh kurusnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Tao sedang tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang masih menahan badannya.

"Kau beruntung aku punya refleks yang bagus." Tao membuka suaranya, Membuat Sehun berdesir karena ia bisa merasakan nafas Tao yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Jadi, kau mau terus seperti ini atau duduk sendiri?" Zitao berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun.

"—_UHUK!_"

Tao menyeringai kecil saat Sehun tersedak dan dengan cepat menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Ia memperhatikan Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dan mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan sedikit sapuan warna merah di kedua pipinya_. _

_Manis_. Batin Tao menyeringai.

..

Mencoba untuk tidak memprotes apa yang di lakukan Sehun dan Tao, Jongin akhirnya membuka suara setelah ia terdiam beberapa saat karena memperhatikan ulah kedua membernya yang sangat aneh, "Wishlist mu lagi? oh, ayolah _hyung_. Ini saatnya bersantai, kau tahu?"

"Bisakah kau membacanya dulu? Aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan. Itu sangat mudah.." Balas Chanyeol. Jongin membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. "Well, Wishlist Park _handsome _Chanyeol,—tunggu. Bisakah kau menghilangkan '_handsome'_ pada tulisanmu? Itu mengganggu sekali."

"Tidak ada keluhan, oke?" Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Jongin mencibir. Dan melanjutkan bacaannya, "Nomer 3 : Duduk bersama Chanyeol dimanapun dan kapanpun ketika berkumpul bersama para member."

"..."

"Benarkan? Itu mudah. Jadi ayo!"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Jongin dan menariknya kembali ketempatnya semula tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jongin. Sementara pemuda itu hanya terdiam ketika tubuhnya di tarik dan di dudukkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia tidak membuka suaranya dan hanya memperhatikan saat Chanyeol juga duduk tepat disampingnya.

Chanyeol menyamankan posisi dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan soda dan begitu ia menolehkan kepala, Hidungnya bisa mencium wangi rambut Jongin yang begitu menggoda. Seperti wangi buah jeruk. Dan Chanyeol menyukai itu. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sementara pemuda yang hanya terdiam akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Matanya membulat lucu saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tenang dan—_Tampan?_ tepat di hadapannya.

_Ya tuhan, apa-apaan ini_. Batin Jongin. Meskipun bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

Tidak memprotes lagi, Jongin akhirnya menyamankan posisi nya dengan bersandar pada bantalan sofa mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Bibirnya bergumam menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak siapapun mengerti.

Sementara tanpa diketahuinya, Chanyeol dengan seksama mendengarkan apa yang Jongin lantunkan dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis dalam diam.

Beberapa saat, ruang tengah dorm menjadi ramai karena satu persatu member mulai berkumpul. Chanyeol—dan juga Jongin, menegakkan tubuhnya dan diam memperhatikan para member.

Kedua mata Jongin bergerak mengikuti sang leader yang kini sedang—apa ia tidak salah_? _ Sang leader memangku tubuh Kyungsoo dan menginteruksi para member untuk mendengarkan dirinya. Jongin tidak akan memprotes hal itu, tentu saja. Karena dirinya akan berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan pemandangan aneh seperti ini mulai dari sekarang sampai dengan dua minggu kedepan. Semoga saja—kau tahu? Akan cepat berakhir.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian malam ini karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan." Joonmyeon membuka suaranya.

"Memangnya apa?" Chen bertanya penasaran.

"_To The Point_ saja." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku memang akan langsung ke inti pembicaraan." Balas sang leader.

"Kalau begitu cepat."

"Aku sudah akan mengatakannya, Baek—"

"—Kau bertele-tele_, hyung_. Katakan sekarang." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Joonmyeon dan membuat wajah leader itu memerah menahan kesal. Ia membuang napasnya sejenak sebelum membuka suara.

"Akan ada kissing beattle antara Kris-Lay dengan Luhan-Xiumin."

_**UHUK! UHUK!**_

Jongin tidak dapat menahan dirinya saat mendengar perkataan Joonmyeon. "Ukh—! H-hyung!"

"Ini.. pelan-pelan, Baby." Chanyeol memberikan segelas air untuk Jongin dan membantu anak itu minum. Wajah Jongin memerah setelah menenggak habis air itu.

"Yah_, hyung_! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Protesnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menghiraukan ketidaknyamanan Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan dan tidak akan memprotes lagi ketika melihat mata Chanyeol yang menatap nya seperti saat ini.

"Jadi, Kris dan Luhan bertaruh untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dariku jika mereka memenangkan beattle ini." Joonmyeon melanjutkan pembicaraannya setelah melihat kondisi Jongin yang baik-baik saja.

Sementara Luhan mengabaikan Joonmyeon karena sibuk dengan perut Minseok. Pemuda itu terus saja mengusapnya tanpa malu. Sedangkan Yixing berusaha untuk menutupi wajah nya dengan sebuah bantal saat mendengar Joonmyeon menjelaskan hal ini. _Apa mungkin dirinya benar-benar akan pergi ke neraka setelah ini?_

"_Hyung_, memangnya mereka berdua menginginkan apa?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya ketika perkataan Joonmyeon mulai menarik perhatiaannya.

Joonmyeon menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "5 stars hotel room. Two days, two night."

"Apa?! Kalau begitu aku akan mengikuti beattle ini bersama Jongin!" Serunya semangat.

_BUAK!_

Sebuah bantal menghantam belakang kepalanya dengan begitu keras. Chanyeol meringis dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Kai-ya, ini sakit." Keluhnya. Chanyeol merajuk dan itu membuat Jongin benar-benar ingin menonjoknya saat ini.

"_Hyung_, apa kau gila?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita bisa menginap di hotel yang mewah selama dua hari dua malam dan menikmati sajian yang tersedia di hotel itu. Memangnya kau tidak ingin?" Chanyeol membalas. Sementara kedua pipi Jongin mulai memerah.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan seperti ini. Jika mereka mengikuti beattle ini, Itu berarti ia harus berciuman dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan—Jika mereka menang, Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya selama di hotel. Ugh—Jongin tidak akan berpikiran mesum seperti ini jika tidak mengingat kelakuan para hyungnya yang bejat.

"Tidak. Aku-tidak-mau!" Tegasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa. Aku bisa meminta apa saja darimu tanpa harus mengikuti beattle ini, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya ambigu. Senyuman dibibirnya mengembang. Dan itu membuat Jongin lagi-lagi menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Oke, oke. Jadi beattle ini akan tetap berjalan seperti seharusnya. Tapi, untuk Sehun, Zitao, dan Jongin, kalian tidak boleh melihat hal ini. kalian diharuskan masuk kamar saat ini juga."

"Apa? Aku sudah 20 tahun dan aku berhak melihatnya!" Protes Sehun. Ia mempout-kan bibirnya tanpa sadar dan membuat Zitao meringis dalam hati. _Ayolah, Sehun. Hati-hati dengan tingkahmu._ Zitao membatin.

"_Hyung _tidak mau hal-hal tidak baik terjadi padamu setelah ini, Sehun." Joonmyeon memperingati.

"Hal-hal tidak baik apa?" Balasnya.

"Mungkin Tao akan memperkosamu setelah ini, _Maknae_! Kau harus berhati-hati!" Baekhyun dengan lantang menyuarakan pendapatnya dan hal itu membuat Zitao menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hahaha! Lihat, Zitao sudah seperti harimau yang kelaparan." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Diamlah, Baek. Tutup mulutmu." Chen menyahuti.

"_Aigoo_, Chen~kau kasar sekali." Baekhyun memprotes dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau bisa duduk dipangkuanku jika kau mau." Balas Chen asal. Sementara Baekhyun dengan cepat mendudukkan tubunya di pangkuan Chen dengan senyuman lebar. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Chen tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang." Joonmyeon menginterupsi.

"Kris, Lay, Luhan, dan Xiumin ambil posisi kalian. Aku akan memberi kalian waktu selama satu menit. Pasangan yang bisa melewati waktu yang ku tentukan, Maka dialah yang akan menang."

Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok dan menghadapkannya ke samping sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan. Sementara Kris menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah sofa sehingga Yixing berada diatasnya. Tangan Kris mengatur posisi kaki Yixing menjadi menekuk agar tubuhnya bisa mencapai bibir Yixing. Meskipun harus mendongak, dan Yixing harus menunduk, tapi Kris berpikir jika posisi seperti ini sangatlah bagus.

"Kai-ya, kau bisa menutup mata mu jika kau mau." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Jongin. Anak itu menoleh pelan dan memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak mau kau melihat hal-hal seperti ini. Tidurlah di pundakku." Chanyeol berucap dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Jongin mengerutkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti. "Apa ini termasuk wishlist mu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya meminta kepadamu sebagai permintaan pribadi di luar wishlist. Jadi, kumohon?"

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk pada akhirnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol. Meskipun tidak mengerti, Tapi Jongin berusaha menutup matanya dan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan tidak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya mulai menuruti perkataan hyungnya itu.

"Mulai!" Joonmyeon berteriak dengan tangannya yang memegang stopwatch. Seluruh member—kecuali Jongin dan keempat member yang bersaing—Mulai fokus memperhatikan. Kyungsoo bahkan berusaha untuk menutup matanya meskipun ia masih bisa mengintip di sela-sela.

Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang Minseok dan menariknya agar mendekat. "Biarkan aku yang melakukan ini baby." Bisiknya.

Minseok mengangguk tanpa protes. Bibir Luhan menyentuh bibir Minseok dan mulai melumatnya pelan. Sementara Minseok mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Luhan dan menutup matanya perlahan mencoba untuk menikmati ciuman mereka.

Bibir luhan menghisap milik Minseok dengan kuat sehingga membuat Minseok mendesah pelan dan memasukkan jari-jarinya di sela rambut milik Luhan.

Kedua mata Luhan menatap tajam wajah Minseok yang menikmati ciuman mereka saat ini. Tangannya meremas pinggang Minseok dengan gemas.

"Ahhn!" Minseok tidak bisa menahan dirinya saat Luhan menggigit pelan bibirnya sehingga lidah Luhan bisa masuk dengan sempurna.

Bibir Luhan meraup milik Minseok sementara Lidahnya bermain diantara dinding-dinding mulutnya.

Sementara itu, Kris tidak ingin kalah. Dengan kedua tangan yang berada di antara tubuh Yixing, ia memainkan bibir Yixing dengan lembut. Tubuh Yixing yang menunduk membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menguasai permainan.

Yixing masih menutup matanya mencoba untuk mengimbangi pergerakan bibir Kris diantara kedua belah bibir merahnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Kris dan meremas rambut belakang Kris sehingga membuat pemuda itu menyeringai pelan. "Aku tahu kau menyukai ini, Xing."

"Enghh."

Demi tuhan, Jongin bahkan bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara desahan 'aneh' dari kedua _gege_-nya. Jongin berpikir apa mungkin para membernya memang sudah tidak waras? Atau sebelum ini terjadi, mereka semua terkontaminasi oleh virus-virus alien menjijikkan dari luar angkasa? Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk tidak terganggu dengan suara mereka.

"Y-yah!, Lu-_ge_.."

"Baby, jangan lepaskan." Suara tajam Luhan mendominasi. Waktu sudah berjalan selama 40 detik dan keempat member itu masih sama-sama kuat berciuman.

Joonmyeon—Sebagai juri dalam pertandingan ini, Mencoba untuk fokus dengan stopwatchnya agar tidak memangsa Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu polos sekarang juga.

Sementara tanpa disadari oleh Chen, Baekhyun mulai mengalungkan lengannya di perutnya sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun menunduk dan menempel dengan dadanya yang bidang.

"Chen-Chen, apa kau bisa melakukan itu juga?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar pelan di telinganya. Nafas Chen berhenti untuk sedetik saja sebelum ia kembali bernafas normal. "Melakukan apa?" Chen bertanya. Hanya untuk mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Um, Berciuman?" Balasnya. Demi boneka aneh milik Kris, Chen bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Apa sekarang dia terlihat manis?

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa melakukannya—"

"…"

"—Denganmu jika kau mau."

_SLAAM_

Baekhyun seperti merasakan air dingin menyiram seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Sungguh memalukan. Sementara Chen tidak dapat menahan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

"Akkh! Kris—" Yixing mendesah berat saat Kris tidak sengaja menggigit lidahnya. Nyeri, tetapi dengan cepat digantikan dengan perasaan memabukkan setelah Kris dengan cepat menghisap bagian yang tergigit.

60 detik berjalan dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melepas ciuman. Desahan-desahan itu masih saja terdengar amat jelas ditelinga Jongin.

Kedua matanya menutup rapat dengan sesekali kepalanya menggeleng pelan sehingga Chanyeol dapat merasakan pergerakan Jongin di pundaknya.

Saat ia mendengar sekali lagi desahan keras dari _gege_-nya, Ia dengan cepat berdiri dan menghadap Chanyeol.

"Kai-ya?" Chanyeol membuka suaranya bingung.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak tahan." Keluhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ikut berdiri. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia menarik tangan Jongin dan membawanya menjauhi ruang tengah dorm.

Jongin hanya terdiam dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Rupanya hyung bodohnya itu membawanya berjalan menuju kamar. Syukurlah, Jongin bisa beristirahat tanpa gangguan para membernya.

Saat dirinya sampai di depan pintu kamar, Ia berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Aku akan tidur sekarang." Jongin membuka suaranya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memutar knop pintu. Jongin mendorong pintu kamarnya dan akan melangkah masuk—Sebelum lengan Chanyeol menghalangi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi, _Hyung_?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata sayu.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka suaranya, "Temani aku tidur?"

"Uh—apa?"

"Temani aku tidur." Ulangnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "_Hyung_, kau serius?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan langsung menarik tubuh Jongin untuk membawanya kekamar.

"Chanyeol _hyung,_ tunggu! Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menarikku seperti aku ini mainanmu, oke?" Tegasnya.

Chanyeol membeku.

"K-kai, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan aku. Apa ini termasuk wishlistmu?" Jongin bertanya. Kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

Chanyeol tidak menyuarakan jawabannya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban—Disertai senyuman lebar seperti biasanya.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa memintaku untuk membelikanmu banyak popcorn. Kau bisa memintaku untuk membelikan mu tiket bioskop. Kau bisa menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan rumah, atau apa saja. Tapi kenapa kau meminta hal-hal seperti ini kepadaku?"

"...Ung, Karena aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol menjawab pelan dengan bola mata yang bergerak lucu.

Sementara Jongin menghela napasnya kasar. "Tapi para member juga menyukaiku. Mereka bahkan menyayangiku dan menganggapku seperti keluarga mereka. Termasuk kau." Balas Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku menyukaimu. Aku—"

"Chanyeol _hyung_! Jika arti kata menyukai yang kau maksud itu berbeda, maka lupakanlah! Aku tidak akan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti mu, _hyung_."

_BLAM!_

Dada Chanyeol berdesir kuat saat itu juga. Ia ingin sekali memukulnya karena rasanya begitu sakit. Tapi tidak di depan Jongin. Chanyeol itu happy virus dan semua orang mengetahui hal itu.

"Ya ya ya, Terserah kau saja, _Jongin_. Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Lupakan tentang hal ini, oke? Anggap itu hanya lelucon dariku. Ayo kita tidur." Chanyeol membalas. Namun ia tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Jongin. Pemuda itu perlahan mengambil tangan kanan Jongin dan menggenggamnya.

"Tidur denganku, hm?"

"Baiklah." Jongin membalas pada akhirnya. Senyuman lebar Chanyeol tidak bisa hilang dari bibirnya ketika mendengar persetujuan dari Jongin. Jika ia bisa terus bersama Jongin walaupun tidak bisa memiliki perasaannya, Maka itu tidak masalah bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

..

..

"Kemana mereka?" Zitao berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun.

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Kai."

"Mana kutahu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, ikuti saja mereka." Sehun membalas ketus.

"Uh, Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"...Wishlist ku yang keempat."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dipijit olehmu di dalam kamar."

"..."

"..."

"YAH, DASAR MESUM!"

..

**TUBERCULOSIS**

A/N : Polar balik readers! Meskipun lama tapi ini Polar usahain banget buat update karena emang kerjaan Polar padet jadi belum bisa nemuin waktu senggang. Kadang buat dapetin feel ngetik itu susah padahal draft di otak udah jalan. Polar senyum-senyum lagi baca reviews kalian. Buat yang pada bilang suka sama couple nya sama scene nya juga makasih ya, semoga aja ChanKai shipper makin banyak HAHAHAHA /digeprak. Wuih, Polar juga bingung ternyata readers pada banyak maunya/? Buat scene couple lain yang harus di iniin harus dianuin /eh. Tapi semoga chap ini memenuhi keinginan yah. Tuh udah Polar bagi rata semua Couple nya. Tapi inget yah, dari awal udah Polar tulis kalo fic ini adl fic ChanKai dengan selipan couple lain. Dan satu lagi yang minta fic ini dinaikin rated nya Polar minta maaf banget karena Polar gak akan pernah bikin fic rated M bergenre humor. Karena fic M itu harus serius biar readers pada horny bacanya HAHAHAHA. Duh Polar banyak omong banget yah. Ya itung-itung buat lepas rindu sama readers.

**seperti biasa, kewajiban author membahagiakan readers dan kewajiban readers memberi semangat untuk author. So, reviews kalian sangat dibutuhkan.**

I love you readers.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Wishlist Game"**

**Pairings : ChanKai with │ LuMin │ ChenBaek │ FanXing │ TaoHun │ SuDo**

**Genre : Romance │ Humor │ Canon!**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Tolong perhatikan pairing. Polar tidak mau ada yang protes dengan pairingnya. Semua pairing disini adalah crack jadi kalau tidak suka mending tidak usah di baca. Ini adalah Fic ChanKai tetapi dengan beberapa pairing yang lain.**

..

..

Memasuki kamar Chanyeol, Jongin hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Helaan nafasnya terdengar ketika ia mendekat ke tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku langsung tidur?" Jongin berkata pelan. Chanyeol menoleh dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan Jongin.

Dengan senang hati pemuda tan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang hanya tersedia satu di kamar Chanyeol. Jadi, ia harus tidur satu ranjang dengan hyungnya itu? Baiklah Jongin tidak akan peduli. Ia terlalu lelah dan matanya sudah terasa berat.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri ranjang Chanyeol dan mencari posisi yang paling nyaman untuk tidur. Setelahnya, ia meraih guling dan memeluknya.

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol _hyung_." Jongin berucap sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat memperhatikan Jongin tanpa membalas ucapannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan ranjang dan menolehkan kepala menghadap Jongin. "Kau seharusnya membersihkan wajahmu terlebih dulu, Kai-_ya_."

Jongin—Yang masih terjaga, memilih untuk tetap terpejam dan tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah jari menusuk-nusuk pipi kirinya dengan keras. Jongin menggeram pelan berusaha memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol tidak mengganggunya.

_Nyuk!_

_Nyuk!_

_Nyuk!_

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kala menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi Jongin sehingga membuat anak itu terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"Yah, berhenti menggangguku, _hyung_!" Teriak Jongin saat ia membuka matanya dan menatap tajam hyungnya itu.

Chanyeol—Bukannya merasa bersalah, justru ia menarik—dengan paksa, tubuh Jongin hingga ia terbangun.

"Hyuuung!"

"Kita harus meminum susu sebelum tidur. Ayo, kita ke dapur!" Chanyeol berseru dengan mata lebarnya.

Jongin membuang nafasnya lelah dan berdecak pelan, "Kau pikir aku ini Sehun?" Ketusnya.

"Tidak. Kau Kim Jongin dan kau harus meminum susu sebelum tidur." Chanyeol membalas dengan tegas.

"Kau saja yang meminum susu. Aku akan tidur sekarang juga." Jongin menegaskan dan akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi sebelum lengan besar Chanyeol menahannya.

"Lihat, ada bekas saus di wajahmu." Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Hah?"

Tangan Jongin refleks memegangi pipinya dan berusaha menemukan bekas saus itu dengan mengusapnya pelan. Sementara Chanyeol menahan senyumnya saat melihat hal itu.

"Pfft—Kau tertipu! Hahaha…"

"YAH!"

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali Kai."

"DEMI TUHAN, BIARKAN AKU TIDUR, _HYUUUNG_!" Jongin sekuat tenaga menunjukkan kekesalannya. Dirinya benar-benar lelah dan Chanyeol menghalanginya untuk beristirahat. Ia sangat kesal.

"Aduh, baiklah.. baiklah, Kau boleh tidur." Chanyeol mengalah pada akhirnya. Ia melepaskan tubuh Jongin dan membiarkannya berbaring. Jongin bernapas lega.

"Selamat tidur, _Jongin_." Ucapnya saat melihat Jongin tidak lagi menghiraukan dirinya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur, _Hyung._"

..

Memperhatikan wajah Jongin saat pemuda itu terlelap tanpa gangguan siapapun adalah hal yang dinginkan Chanyeol sejak dulu. Seperti saat ini. Ia membiarkan dirinya tidak tidur hanya untuk bisa melihat Jongin tertidur lebih lama. _Menyenangkan sekali. _Batin virus _hyung_ itu.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya saat ini. Tubuhnya terbaring berhadapan dengan Jongin yang terlihat manis.

Chanyeol tahu. Tidur bersama member nya adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Ia bahkan pernah tidur bersama Baekhyun dalam waktu yang lama dan selalu berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang terlentang dibawah lantai karena kepanasan.

Tetapi, tidur bersama Jongin adalah hal yang luar biasa baginya. Chanyeol memang pandai. Ia bisa mengatur ekspresi dan tingkahnya agar terlihat normal di depan Jongin. Namun dibalik sikapnya yang terlihat bodoh, Chanyeol selalu merasa berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan anak itu.

Chanyeol menyayangi Jongin, tentu saja. Semua member juga menyayanginya. Persis seperti yang Jongin bilang tadi. Tapi perasaan yang dimiliki Chanyeol berbeda. Dan mungkin ia akan membiarkan perasaan itu tersimpan dengan baik hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika wajahmu seperti ini." Chanyeol mengeluh pelan. Matanya benar-benar tidak memperlihatkan bahwa ia merasa lelah sedikitpun. Bahkan Chanyeol merasa seperti insomnia.

Mencoba untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol bergeser dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Tangannya menyingkirkan guling yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan membuangnya kebawah.

"Pengganggu." Gumamnya.

Sementara itu, ia tersenyum kala tubuhnya sudah berada tepat di depan Jongin. "Hey, Jongin"—Jika Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, artinya Chanyeol berada dalam situasi yang berbeda.

Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan saat ia berusaha untuk mendekatkan wajahnya. Gerakan tubuh Chanyeol membuat Jongin tidak nyaman, terlihat dari nafas Jongin yang berubah lebih berat.

Dari sini, Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma Jongin yang seperti jeruk. Lebih terasa dibandingkan saat mereka berada di sofa tadi.

Chanyeol tidak akan berfikir dua kali. Ia dekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi dan berhenti sejenak ketika hembusan nafas Jongin menyapu wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Kau bisa memukulku setelah ini." Bisiknya.

Dan dengan gerakan pelan, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir merah milik Jongin. Hanya beberapa detik, dan Chanyeol dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahnya.

Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat ke samping dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Helaan nafasnya terdengar begitu berat.

"Ya tuhan, aku menciumnya! Aku mencium Jongin!" Chanyeol bergumam senang. Matanya berbinar lucu.

"...Chanyeol _hyung_?"

_BRUK!_

"Ugh—"

"H-_hyung_?"

"Yah! Kenapa kau belum tidur?!"

..

..

"Apasih yang mereka lakukan didalam?"

"Melakukan hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

"Uh, S-sex? Yah, Hyung. Kau bercanda?!" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak percaya. "Yatuhan, jangan keras-keras. Ayo tidur."

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka kepadaku!" Kyungsoo melawan. Sementara Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak sengaja berhenti di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol setelah kissing beattle itu selesai. Joonmyeon hanya menyadari bahwa dua membernya tidak ada dan ia mendengar suara Chanyeol seperti berbicara dengan Jongin dari dalam kamar.

Dan sekarang, ia harus menghadapi Kyungsoo yang berulah karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, Ayo tidur." Joonmyeon memohon dengan wajah memelas. Sementara Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada.

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tidur dengan Chen!" Bantahnya.

"Yah, Kyungsoo. Kau akan menerima hukuman jika tidak mengabulkan wishlistku. Ingat, kau adalah seorang granter, Soo-_ya_." Joonmyeon masih berusaha membujuk Kyungsoo dengan memberinya sedikit ancaman.

"_Hyung_, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima hukuman itu. Bagaimana bisa kau menetapkan hukuman yang sudah seperti pekerjaanku sehari-hari, huh?"

"..."

"..."

Mungkin Joonmyeon harus berpikir dua kali jika akan melakukan sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan hal seperti ini. Padahal, niatnya adalah mengambil keuntungan dari permainan yang di ciptakan Kris dan Chanyeol tersebut. Tapi ternyata ia salah perhitungan. Dasar bodoh.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam kepadamu." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu, _Hyung_. Selamat malam." Kyungsoo membalas sebelum ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Yah, D.O! D.O Kyungsoo! Berhenti atau aku akan menciummu!"

"..."

"Yah, D.O!"

..

_.._

_Pagi harinya._

Jongin terbangun tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Hal yang jarang sekali terjadi semenjak dirinya debut sebagai member boyband ternama Korea.

Ia terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sebelum menghela napas pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan terbangun di kamar Chanyeol dan hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah nafas Chanyeol yang begitu tenang di sampingnya.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya sejenak sebelum bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan dengan langkah berat menuju tirai jendela.

Tangannya bergerak menyingkap tirai itu sehingga ia menyipitkan kedua matanya saat sinar mentari pagi masuk menembus kamar.

Setelah itu, ia kembali ke ranjang dan menunduk perlahan untuk mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. Dirinya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kedua mata beningnya tidak bergerak memperhatikan hyungnya yang masih tertidur.

Jongin tersenyum menertawakan dirinya dalam hati. Apa sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang istri untuk Chanyeol?

Tapi hal yang tidak bisa ia mengerti adalah, ia tidak keberatan untuk melakukan hal ini. mungkin, tidak apa jika menuruti kemauan _hyung_nya itu karena Jongin berpikir bahwa memang Chanyeol tidak berkelakuan lebih aneh dibanding para _hyung_nya yang lain.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol sebelum bersuara, "Selamat pagi, _Hyung_. Bisa kau bangun sekarang?" Bisiknya.

Setelahnya ia menjauhkan diri dan menunggu Chanyeol terbangun.

"Eugh, Kai-_ya_. Selamat pagi, Manis."

"..."

Jongin terdiam kala memperhatikan Chanyeol berusaha membuka mata dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan kesadaran yang tidak sempurna.

"Pffft..."

Suara tawanya yang tertahan terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Jongin berpikir bahwa ternyata _hyung_nya itu terlihat lucu ketika bangun tidur seperti ini. Dengan rambut berantakan dan kedua matanya yang masih menyipit. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan.

"Yah, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya heran.

Jongin menggeleng dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk bangkit.

"Cepat mandi, _Hyung_.." Jongin berucap dengan tangan yang masih berusaha menarik tubuh Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tidak bergerak dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menuruti perkataan Jongin. hal itu membuat Jongin semakin menarik tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat dan sebaliknya, Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terseret oleh Jongin.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah tarik menarik diantara keduanya dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan saat melihat Jongin berusaha membuat tubuhnya bangkit.

_GRAP!_

Dengan sekali hentakan, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Jongin sehingga anak itu jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya bergerak mendekati telinga Jongin selama anak itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun karena terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?" Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

Kedua mata Jongin membulat lebar dan dengan kekuatan penuh ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Dasar _drama king_! Kau berkelakuan persis seperti para lelaki mesum yang ada di drama-drama itu, _Hyung_ bodoh."

_BLAM! _

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongin berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Pffft...Menggemaskan sekali dia."

..

..

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Yixing membuka suaranya saat melihat Jongin keluar kamar. Tangannya bergerak merapihkan meja makan dan menata beberapa piring serta masakan di bantu Kyungsoo yang sibuk di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jongin menjawab malas.

Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dan meminum air putih dengan sekali tegukan. Sekali lagi pemuda tan itu membuang napasnya pelan.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik, Kai." Yixing bersuara lagi.

Jongin menoleh dan mengangguk kecil kali ini. "Oh? Jadi ada apa?" Yixing bertanya penasaran.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tingkah para member?"

"Tingkah para member? Siapa maksudmu?" Kali inin Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Mereka.. Para member yang menjadi Wishers."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kalian merasa seperti mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini?" Jongin membuka suaranya lagi ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan dari keduanya.

Yixing berhenti dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Kedua matanya memperhatikan Jongin yang saat ini tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Kurasa, ya."

"Benar, kan? Jadi dugaanku tidak salah. Mereka memang merencanakan hal ini."

"Tapi kau masih beruntung." Yixing membalas.

"Beruntung?"

"...Benar, Kai. Kau masih beruntung karena kau tidak bernasib sial seperti Lay-_ge_ dan Sehun." Kyungsoo menyahut dan membuat Jongin tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kissing beattle kemarin, Kris _hyung_ dan Lay-_ge_ menang. Dan... kau sudah tau kan apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Kris _hyung_ di dalam hotel jika hanya berdua dengan Lay-_ge_?" Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Kedua bola matanya melirik Yixing dengan lucu.

"Yah, D.O. Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku hanya merasa sial karena harus berduaan dengan naga mesum titisan tiang berkarat itu!" Yixing berseru keras.

"Apalagi kalalu bukan 'itu' _ge_?"

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Yixing bersemu merah. Ia mengipaskan tangannya di depan wajah karena merasa tidak nyaman. Kyungsoo menahan gelak tawanya sementara Jongin hanya terdiam kaku.

"Dan, Sehun.."

"...Kenapa dengan Sehun?"

"Mungkin peringatan Suho _hyung_ kemarin adalah peringatan serius untuk Sehun. Ya, kau tahu maksudku?" Kyungsoo bertanya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"...Ugh. tidak mungkin." Jongin bergumam tidak percaya.

..

..

**TBC**

**Seperti biasanya, wajib review sebagai penghargaan buat Polar yang capek-capek ngetik sehabis kerja, siders masih banyak hati-hati mimpi buruk Polar ga doain loh(?)**

Saya orchestra : lol, lihat aja gpp kan nggak ada adegan ranjangnya/? Hehe

LulluBe : Tao emang rada 4D ya, kalo ga aneh bukan tao namanya hehe, udah dilanjut nih..

Zuhee heenimpetalsindo : meskipun kasian, chanyeol tetep woles/? Hahaha

DaeKim : haha maap polar emang suka jail, baekhyun emang suka genit, inget aja di Showtime eps 12 dia duduk dipangku sama Jongdae gitu ukh sweet xp

PrinceDudu : hahahaha lol Polar ketawa pas baca review dari kamu. Lucu bgt sih? aduh tapi Polar udah pacaran sm Chanyeol, gimana dong? XD Jadi im sorry Dudu-Chan i can't being your gf ugh /sad face/ polar malah ga sengaja loh bikin karakter Jongin jadi tsundere tp alhamdulillah deh kalo bisa muasin readers sekalian, thank you very much Dudu-Chan and btw, i know you xp search my username on twitter and you'll find me, we're follow each other GAGAGA

Luxiu90 : hahaha maafin jongin yah dia ga bermaksud kok cantik xp

Guest : aduh kok jadi pada ngomong kasihan chanyeol semua lol iya nih kasihan.. tapi tenang, dia tetep woles kok/?

Sayakanoicinoe : oke komennya dong biar polar tau gimana tanggapannya cinoe hehe

Momo : udah nih, komennya dong biar polar tau gimana tanggapannya momo hehe

Feyy : Polar keren?._. widih fey bikin Polar malu aduh/_\ lol makasih banyak ya fey tentu dong, klo yg review banyak Polar pasti semangat kok kkk

AquariisBlue : /kabur pelan-pelan/ ga mesum-mesum banget ah/?

Askafufa : taohun? ._. kalo fanxing gimana? Chenbaek? nya? Sehun sma Jongin karakternya disini emang rada mirip, sok cuek gitu /uhuk/ Lol tunggu tanggal mainnya yah fufa xixixi ugh iya jongin seharusnya hati-hati yah sama omongan sendiri

Se-ou : i love you too and i love chankai too/? Polar ga naikin rated nya meskipun ada kissing scene seperti chap sebelumnya karna bagi Polar rated M itu seperti fic Polar yg sebelumnya (re: Obay's Fault) /iklan._./ tapi thank you so much buat sarannya Se-ou Chan, Polar insyaallah bakal batasin kata-kata yang vulgar untuk Chap selanjut nya biar ga over rated muehehe

AyumKim : haha gpp mereka kan udah dewasa, untuk tao nya sendiri mungkin dia mencoba untuk menjadi dewasa dg mengajak sehun/?

Deathangel94 : thank you saran nya ayu^^

Ada-tiada-73 : loh loh loh sedih kenapa? Aduh._.

Baekkam : thanks yah hihi iya ChanKai masih jarang makanya Polar mau bikin biar jadi banyak lol suka TaoHun disini? Kalo di real nya gmn? Kk kissing beattle nya mesum? Waaak /digampar/ wah bagus dong kalo kamu jd shipperin ChanKai, brrti Polar sukses/?

Cha yoori : jongin gab ego, jongin Cuma ga peka aja/? Meskipun di bentak2 tapi Chan tetep senyum idiot wahaha thank you

Ichigo song : maafin Jongin yah, Jongin ga bermksud ko /_\

Keepbeef chiken chubu : engga Jonginnya engga kasar Cuma lagi lupa diri aja/?

Hunjong : sengaja Polar bikin begitu biar rada2 mirip sama aslinya/? Jongin tipe yg cuek sama chanyeol tapi cuek-cuek ngembat juga/?

Chuapexo31 : waah serius? Aduh thank you so much Polar terharu /_\ Polar juga gemes banget sama ChenBaek ih,

Grenny-San03 : waaah thank you yah kk pada bilang Jongin kejem sih ah, menurut aku engga/? Kiss scene nya mengerikan? Mungkin kamu masih dibawah umur/?

BluePrince14 : big thanks Price, ini udah dilanjut 2 hari setelah kamu review lol aduh jangan bilang kiss scene nya mengerikan juga/? Kamu udah 17 tahun kan? Haha ah iya, Tao emang aneh :/


End file.
